


Riding the Crimson Wave

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [34]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cock Rings, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: One night, Landon wants to make love but Hope hesitates to, because it’s that time of the month.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Riding the Crimson Wave

**Author's Note:**

> “Period Sex” by the Crazy Ex Girlfriend cast fuelled this one shot.

Hope and Landon were making out fiercely.

Clothes were quickly and eagerly discarded, soon the only thing remaining was his boxers and her underwear.

Soon, Landon’s hand moved down, almost close to slipping his fingers inside.

“C-can I just blow you tonight?” Hope asked.

Landon looked confused, usually she loved being fingered and being eaten out.

“Why?” He asked as his fingers crept closer towards her underwear.

Her hand pulled his away from her again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked

“I’m gross.” Hope whispered in reply

“What? No, you’re not. What’s wrong, Hope?” He asked, worried.

“I’m...having my monthly visitor right now.” She whispered back.

It took him a few moments to process this. What did she mean by that?

_Oh. She’s on her period._

“You’re _not_ gross, Hope. Even during that particular time of the month.” He replied

“You’re just saying that.” She muttered back.

“No. I’m not. You could _never_ be gross to me.” He stated back.

“So you still want...” she whispered, trailing off in a questioning tone.

“Yeah. If you want to.” He replied.

In response, she kissed him, hungry and needy.

He pulled off his boxers, semi erect at the thought of taking her. Sure, they hadn’t tried having sex during her period before, but he didn’t mind a little blood if it meant he got to be inside her.

“I just have to go to the bathroom first.” She whispered before leaving the bed and going to the bathroom. He vaguely heard a flush before she returned.

“All good?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said, with a dark towel in her hand.

She laid the towel down on the bed, before laying down and sliding her panties off.

Soon, his fingers played with her clit as she sighed. She was getting hot under the collar, if she was wearing one.

Soon, Landon went under the bed and pulled out a disposable cock ring.

With a few drops of lube on it, he slid it down his cock.

Turning on the bullet, he slid himself inside her.

It didn’t feel _so_ different from regular sex, expect it was a little wetter.

He slid himself inside and out of her at the gentle, soft pace they were used to.

“Fuck, Landon...” she moaned at her head settled in the crock of his neck as he felt her walls softly collapsing around him as she came.

He was still hard, teetering on the edge as the thrusts grew fast and erratic until he came.

Soon after, Hope came again as he was riding out the aftershocks of his orgasms.

He pulled out. This time he didn’t watch as his cum dripped out of her.

Hope moved to grab a few tissues from his bedside table. She cleaned his cock off and pulled off the cock ring. 

Grabbing something from her bag, her panties, and placing a tissue in between her legs, she ran to the bathroom. She took the tissues she used on Landon’s cock with her.   
  
Landon took the towel off the bed, noting a little stench coming from it and wet spots on the dark towel. He could always put it in the wash, he mused.

Hope returned from the bathroom and laid down on the bed.

“So? Was it really gross?” She asked

“Not at all.” He whispered as he softly kissed her forehead as he bought her into his arms, in a loving embrace.


End file.
